The Beauty of Hands
by coffeebeanner
Summary: Who knew the power of ones hands could speak so strongly? (HIATUS)
1. The Sparkle

**Author's note: I first off want to thank **_**NuGirl **_**for helping me beta this chapter. If you have not seen the latest episode of Switched at Birth, this will contain a spoiler. So just warning you :D **

**I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks. At first when I started writing this, I wasn't liking it. I was going to scrap it. But a few friends told me to keep it, so I did. Tell me what you guys think. R&R**

***Sign language will be in _italics_**

* * *

><p><span>The Beauty of Hands<span>  
>Chapter One: The Sparkle<p>

Bay gripped the paint brush loosely, running it across the white canvas, leaving a streak of blue, then washing the paintbrush off before dipping it into the red. Suddenly she was interrupted by a loud roar, coming from outside the garage

Bay slid the large wooden doors open, seeing Emmett hop off his motorcycle.

She walked up to him and gave him a small wave, "Hey."

Emmett looked around for a moment, searching for Daphne.

Bay pointed to Emmett, then to her eyes, then signed the signfor _Daphne. _"Are you looking for Daphne?" she said as she signed.

Emmett grinned, seeing that Bay caught on to sign language. He nodded, letting her know that he was looking for Daphne.

Bay smiled and pointed to the stairs, "She's in her room."

Emmett brought his open hand to his chin, only the tips of his fingers touched his chin before he moved his hand down, away from his face, '_Thank you'_ he signed

Bay nodded, "You're welcome." She watched as Emmett made his way up the stairs to the guesthouse. She sighed softly and went back to her painting.

Emmett grabbed on to the staircase railing as he walked up the first step of the staircase. He made his way the front door of the guesthouse. He never noticed the detailing in the large oak door. He admired the door for a few seconds longer before bringing his finger to the small button that was left of the door. He could see the light flash three times as he rang the doorbell.

Regina had just finished with a client's hair when the doorbell rang, "One moment." she left the woman to answer the door. "Emmett!" She greeted him with a hug. '_Daphne is in-' _She begins to sign.

'_I know. Bay told me.' _He smiled.

Regina smiled back at him, '_Go on up.'_

Emmett walked through the kitchen and down the hall to Daphne's room. He didn't bother knocking, knowing she wouldn't be unable to hear it. He opened the door a crack and stuck his hand through.

Daphne saw a hand pop into her room through the reflection in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side before recognizing the familiar hand. She smiled and got up from her desk and opened the door allowing Emmett to come in. '_Hey _she signs. _I didn't know you were coming. Did we have plans?'_

Emmett shook his head, '_No.'_

Daphne looked confused, '_You okay?'_

Emmett didn't respond.

'_Emmett?' _Daphne looked worriedly at him.

'_I kissed Bay.' _He admited before staring at the floor.

Daphne pushed Emmett's shoulder back, jerking his head upwards, '_What?'_

'_I. Kissed. Bay.' _He signed slowly.

'_What does this mean?' _Daphne wondered. '_Are you guys going out now?'_

Emmett shrugged.

'_What did she say?'_

'_She didn't say anything. I walked away before she could.' _

'_You didn't look back? You can't hear, so of course you wouldn't know if she said anything unless you read her lips.'_

Emmett watched as Daphne's hand rapidly moved. He could tell she was off guard.

'_So what does this mean…wait why are you telling me this?' _Daphne wondered. Emmett normally wouldn't disclose this information, especially if he knew how much it affected her.

'_We have that Spring Fling Dance coming up at school. I was going to ask her to go with me.'_

'_She is not going to want to go to a deaf dance. Besides you said so yourself, deaf and hearing don't mix.'_

Emmett sighed, he looked up at Daphne, '_I __really__ like her.'_

At that moment Daphne knew Emmett meant it. Something in his eyes told it all. The way his greenish-blue eyes sparkled. She hadn't seen that sparkle since the first time they met.

Did Bay bring back the sparkle?


	2. BEAUtiful

**Author's note: Holy cow! I didn't expect to get much reviews on this story. But twenty on one chapter! Thank you guys so much. Every time I checked my email, and I had alerts it brought a smile to my face. You guys made my week. **

**Special thanks to **_**NuGirl **_**for beta-ing this chapter and to **_**DramaQueen1103 **_**for helping me write.**

**Looking forward to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Enjoy.**

***Sign language will be in **_**italics**_

The Beauty of Hands

Chapter Two: B-E-A-U-tiful

A few moments of awkward stares and silence, Emmett had left, leaving Daphne to her lonesome. She sat on the edge her bed, squeezing a pillow. She was happy for Emmett, but why out of the people in the world, why does Emmett have to like Bay?

_I __really__ like her_

Was he serious? Did Emmett actually like Bay? More than a friend? Daphne wondered. She sulked for a few minutes before getting up from her bed and walking to her mother. She had to tell

someone.

"Mom." She called, waiting for her mother to turn around from the sink, where she'd been washing dishes.

Regina turned to find her daughter with an upset look on her face. Regina closed her hand, leaving her thumb and pinky up. She brought her hand to her chin, _'What's wrong?'_ she signed.

Daphne sighed, '_Emmett'_

_'You guys fighting?'_

Daphne shrugged, '_He kissed Bay.'_

Regina stepped back a step, shocked, _'Emmett..no.'_

_'Yes. Emmett. My best friend._'

Regina gave her daughter a sympathetic smile, _'Did you talk to him? Tell him how you feel?'_

Daphne shook her head, "I don't want to be like Bay." Daphne said, now able to see her mother's lips.

Regina glanced at Daphne, "Be like Bay?"

"Bay tried to guilt me into breaking up with Liam. I don't want to guilt Emmett."

"Emmett will understand." Regina comforted. "If you'd like I can talk with Em-"

Daphne stuck her thumb out, bringing that hand under her chin and dragging her thumb away, out from under her chin_, 'Don't'_

* * *

><p>Bay sat in her art studio pretending to be busy, while she waited for Emmett to come down. She heard footsteps and immediately sprung up and began to look occupied as she splattered paint on her canvas. She thought about what happened a few days ago. Did Emmett forget about the kiss? Was it all a dream? Why did Emmett kiss her?She stopped a second, breathing heavy and waited, for something, the sound of a motorcycle revving, anything. Anything that could answer her questions. Instead what she felt was two strong hands wrap around her and soft lips pressed to the back of her neck. With a smile of delight she turned around and signed, '<em>Emmett, what are you doing?'<em>

'_I came to see you.' _The boy with the red hair and sweetest smile, innocently pulled her to him with purpose and kissed her again. This time with as much desire as the last. He hoped his best friend could be happy for him. After all she was the one who said 'hearing and non hearing relationships could work'. He wanted this for himself and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him. He wanted Bay.

Bay's head was spinning by the time he pulled back away from her. Emmett could tell by the doe eyed look on her face that she had liked the kiss. She points her index finger at herself signing,_ 'I was thinking about the kiss...from yesterday.'_

'_I shouldn't of just kissed you like that.' _He signed back.

'_It's fine. I liked it.'_

'_I like you.'_

"Now I know what you were saying," Bay chuckled softly remember the similar sign right before Emmett kissed her the first time. _' I like you too.'_

Emmett sighed,. _'I can't stay, I just wanted to ask you a question?'_

Bay watched Emmett's hands making sure she followed what he was signing,"Question? Okay."She caught on.

Emmett took a few seconds to himself as he gathered his thoughts. _'Will you...'_

"Me." Bay repeated making sure she was following correctly.

_'Go to the dance with me?'_

"Will I go to the dance with you?"

Emmett nods. _'Will you?'_

Bay didn't say anything, she just looked up to Emmett and kissed him.

'_So...that's a 'yes' ?'_ He signed, as he pulled away.

_'Yes it's a yes.' _Bay smiled widely. "When is it?"

Emmett puts up five fingers.

"Five days?"

Emmett nodded.

"I better get a dress." Bay replied.

'_You don't have to wear a dress.'_

"But won't I stick out?"

_'You will anyhow because you're beautiful.'_

"I didn't catch most of it. But I saw you sign beautiful." Bay gushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Emmett open his hand as circles it around his face, before he closed it into a loose fist, '_Beautiful.'_

Bay couldn't help but blush. She pointed to Emmett, then touched her lips with crossed fingers before using her pointer finger to circle her face and bringing her hand down to flatly slide in with her other hand. "_You are handsome_." She said as she signed.

Emmett smiled.

He never saw himself in a relationship with someone hearing, especially not with Bay. He always imagined he'd end up with Daphne but she never really caught on. Or maybe she had and just wasn't interested. Either way. One thing was clear to Emmett. Bay did like him, despite him being deaf. She tried and made the effort to understand him. She was beautiful, smart, sweet and he would hold onto her with all he had.

'_I have to go.' _He signed regrettably as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning and walking to his motorcycle. He would really miss her. After mounting the bike he looked at looked down at the floor reeling and then up into his eyes. '_When can I see you again?' _She asked with her hands.

'_Soon.' _He told her with a reassuring smile before starting his engine and pulling out of her massive driveway.

Bay walked back into the garage to clean her art supplies. Once everything was cleaned she made her way into the house. Her mother had just finished setting the table when she came in with a huge grin on her face.

"Well this is a first." Katherine said, happy to see her daughter happy, "What occurred to cause this grin?"

"Oh nothing." Bay wiped the smile off her face, "See. Gone."

Katherine sighed, "I like to see you happy."

"If you really want me happy..." Bay looked up at her mother, all innocently, "I need money."

"I just gave you your allowance."

"I know but I spent that on a new easel." Bay whined. "Please, I'll pay you back."

"Why do you need money?" Katherine wondered.

"I have a function to go to."

"Function? What do you mean?"

"I have a dance to go to." Bay gave in and told her mother, "Emmett asked me to a dance."

"You're going to a dance?" Katherine chuckled at the thought.

"Whose going to a dance?" John, Bay's father, asked as he entered the dining room.

"Bay is." Katherine informed him with a smile.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" John joked, knowing that Bay wasn't on for dances.

"I'm not gonna go if you guys won't stop talking about it!" Bay proclaimed.

"Relax." Katherine urged, "If you help with dishes for the next week, I'll give you some money."

"Deal." Bay shook her mother's hand.

"If you'd like, I can go shoppin-"

"Ah no." Bay cuts her mother off.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"No, Mom, I think I'll pass." Bay began to walk away.

"Bay!" Katherine called after her daughter, but it was too late, once they heard the door slam and music blare, they gave up.

"I didn't know Buckner had a dance coming up," John said as he helped his wife set out salad for dinner.

"They don't. Carlton does."

"Carlton? As in Daphne's school?" John asked as he nibbled on a piece of lettuce.

"Yes. Apparently Emmett asked her."

"Wait Emmett?"

Katherine sighed, "Yes. Emmett. Geeze don't you listen?"

"So what does this mean?" John questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Are Bay and Emmett...together?"

Katherine and John both stared at one another.

"That didn't even cross my mind," Katherine announced.

"Don't you think you should ask?" John wondered, "I would but every time I talk to Bay about boys I get an eye roll."

Katherine chuckled, "I get the same treatment only with a 'Mom stop it' and she stomps away."

"I guess we can talk to her after dinner." John suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Katherine agreed.

* * *

><p>Daphne sat her desk, fumbling with papers, when her mother came in.<p>

_'I brought you some soup'_ Regina sat the bowl down next to her daughter, '_I'd thought it would cheer you up.'_

_'Thank you, but nothing will cheer me up.'_

Regina frowned, _'How come?'_

_'I don't know why. I just feel...blah' _

_'Did you try and calling Emm-'_

_'No thanks I'm good.' _Daphne gave a weak smile.

_'Why don't you call Liam?'_

_'Why would I call him?'_

_'Because to take your mind off of Bay and Emmett, maybe he would like to go to the dance?'_

_'Yeah maybe' _Daphne signed with a perplexed look on her face.

_'Do you need anything'?'_

_'No' _She brings her hand to her mouth then pulls it out in front of her, her palm facing up. _'Thank you'_

Regina smiles. 'Y_ou're welcome_, _Daphne.' _She watches the girl for a few seconds longer then turns and leaves the room.

Daphne sighs thinking of her best friend. She wonders what could have ever made him think of Bay like that. Why would he want her? She isn't even sure if she likes Bay and he was supposed to be her best friend. She felt sad and betrayed, but most importantly, embarrassed. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she should call Emmett or...at least talk to Bay.

* * *

><p>The Kennish's dinner was over, it had taken longer than Bay wanted it to. She couldn't stand the constant spotlight on her. Yes she was going to a dance. Yes it was a boy. Yes they were an 'item'.<p>

Bay flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she slowly drifted into a daydream, but was soon jolted back to reality by a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

Bay glanced at the door and waited for someone to enter, but no one did. She sighed frustrated, "I

said 'Come in'!"

Once again no one enter.

Bay got up from her bed and stomped her door, obviously mad that she had to get up from her comfortable bed.

Daphne stood in the doorway, "Hey"

"That explains it." Bay mumbled to herself.

"Explains what?" Daphne wondered.

"Nothing."

"Do you have a minute?" Bay nodded allowing Daphne to continue, "I heard about you and Emmett. I just want you to know I'm fine that you two are dating."

"Thanks but I didn't know we need your approval." Bay winced the moment those words escaped her lips, "I didn't mean it like that."

Daphne threw a hand up, "It's fine, I know what you meant. I just wanted to tell you that because you did the same with Liam and I. Except...well the outcome it different."

Bay sighed, "I should have never told you to break up with Liam, I was just jealous."

"Jealous? You, Bay Kennish, was jealous?" Daphne chuckled.

"Yes I know, what a shocker!"

"So you wouldn't mind if asked Liam to the dance?"

"No I don't mind." Bay was honestly happy, she was happy for herself, and for Daphne.

"Cool. I'm gonna call him." Daphne turned and headed to leave.

"Wait," Bay stumbled, grabbing onto Daphne's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Daphne turned to face Bay.

"Will you go dress shopping with me?" Bay bit her lip nervously.

Daphne smiled widely, "I'd love to, as long as you don't make me look ugly."

"We are going to be…" Bay opens her hand and circles it around her face, then she closed it once she made a complete circle, _'beautiful'_

"Cool you learned a new sign!" Daphne got excited, "Did you search it on YouTube?"

"Uh…yeah that's where I learned it from." Bay smiled.

"Well I should get to bed. Night."

"Goodnight." Bay waved and shut her door.

"Today was…" Bay said before she signed _'beautiful.'_


	3. Bonding Time

**Author's Note: Wow, once again you guys love leaving reviews. Thank you so much! I'm so happy you guys like this story. I'm glad I posted it. **

**Since I send out thank you responses to all my reviewers. For those of you who don't have a screen name and reviewed, I'd like to thank you guys personally. **

**So thank you to: **_**Danielle, VioletRaysOfSunshine3492 **_**(for some reason I was unable to send you a message, sorry), **_**The Unlucky 13, catie, AG, anonymous, Kiley, **_**and **_**lacevas **_**(who I was also unable to message.) **

**If there is anyone I missed with replying to your review or if you do not want me to reply to your review, please send me a message. **

**This chapter was both hard and fun to write. I'm grateful to receive the help from **_**Nugirl **_**and **_**DramaQueen1103. **_**:D**

***Sign language is in _'italics'_**

***Text messages in [bold]**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

><p><span>The Beauty of Hands<span>

Chapter Three: Bonding Time

Bay sat in the small boutique, just outside her town, where she waited for Daphne. Daphne had just stepped into the dressing room for the umpteenth time, trying on all sorts of dresses.

Daphne stepped out in a pale pink, strapless, glitter dress, "Does this one look okay?"

Bay tried to hold in her laughter, "It looks like you were swallowed by a BeDazzler machine."

Daphne scrunched up her nose in disgust, "So it's a 'no'?"

"Definitely a no."

"Why don't you help me then?"

Bay sighed and got up from the leather chair she sat in, "Fine."

The girls browsed through the racks of dresses. There were all sorts of different styles and colors, it was too hard to choose. They finally narrowed it down to three dresses each.

As they stripped out their jeans and t-shirts and fumbled with the zippers of their dresses, they both stepped out their dressing rooms at the same time.

"I love that dress," Bay commented at the purple dress Daphne wore.

"Same with yours," Daphne admired the light blue, simple dress Bay had tried on.

"Want to switch?" Bay wondered.

"It's not like the first time it's happened to us," Daphne joked," Sure I'll switch."

Bay and Daphne walked back into their dressing room. They threw their dresses over the stall to each other, for the other to try on.

Once again they both stepped out at the same time.

Daphne grinned widely, "I think you found your dress."

"I'd have to say the same for you. That dress is amazing." Bay agreed.

They both walked to the large mirror that was in front of the dressing rooms.

Daphne spun and giggled as soon as she saw herself in the dress, "I love this!"

"So these are our dresses?" Bay wanted to make sure everything was final before paying.

Daphne nodded, "Yep. Lets get undressed and get some food. I'm hungry."

"I know. So glad you had food at the guest house. I couldn't stand to wait until my brother went to the store."

"I take it Toby isn't the best grocery shopper?"

Bay chuckled, "Not at all. He once came home with ten boxes of cereal and no milk."

"Ten? Why ten?"

"He thought since it was a '10 for 10 sale', you had to buy ten of those items."

Daphne shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"Well lets get of these dresses and get some food!"

"Good plan."

Once everything was paid for, the girls went up to a diner that was just across the street from the boutique they had just left.

"How's your salad?"

"Good. How's your burger?" Daphne asked.

"Delicious," Bay took a bite of the burger, "So you don't miss meat at all?"

Daphne shook her head, "Nope."

"That's so weird…in a good way though." Bay defended. "So how's your cooking class going?"

"Fairly well. Some of the girls are still getting used to me being deaf."

"Do I need to beat them up?" Bay joked.

"Nah, I'm sure Tiffany will get over it."

"Tiffany? As in blonde hair, super skinny, model-like Tiffany?"

"Uhh…yeah. You know her?" Daphne questioned.

"She's been a witch to me ever since I started to date Liam."

"Oh great another thing to look forward too," Daphne said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, if she says anything I'll talk to her."

"Here's your chance." Daphne pointed behind Bay, where she sees Tiffany walk in with a group of friends.

"Don't say anything. Just act cool." Daphne read Bay's lips.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Tiffany walked up to the table where Daphne and Bay were eating at.

"Hey Tiffany," Bay said less enthused.

"I didn't know you hung out with her. Such a loser." Tiffany pointed to Daphne.

Daphne was unable to read her lips, by the way Bay was scowling she knew Tiffany had said something bad.

"Be nice to her," Bay warned.

"Why should I? It's not like she can hear."

Daphne watched as Bay's face turned deep red. Bay clenched her fist and was about to raise it before Daphne stepped in, "Oh my gosh." Daphne glanced at her phone.

"What?" Bay looked over at Daphne, "What's wrong?"

"Toby is hurt. He crashed his motorcycle."

"Toby doesn't have a mot-" Bay caught on to what Daphne was doing, "We have to go!" Bay pushed Tiffany aside and grabbed Daphne by the hand as she rushed out of there.

"You were going to hit her?" Daphne asked as they walked back to Bay's car.

"She's a bitch. She needed to be hit," Bay told her. "I would have been able to if you didn't pretend that Toby was hurt."

"What can I say, I don't like people fighting." Daphne shrugged innocently.

"Let's get home," Bay said as she started the engine.

* * *

><p>"Good you're home. Let me borrow the keys." Toby said as he made his way to Daphne and Bay.<p>

"Why? What happened to your car?" Bay wondered.

"Out of gas. Toby replied. "Please! I need to go pick up groceries before Mom gets home."

Bay glanced at Daphne, "Did you want to go look at shoes?"

'_I'm sure I have a pair in the house.' _Daphne said, "Let Toby borrow the car."

Bay sighed before handing her keys to Toby, "If you wreck it. You are dead."

Toby snatched the keys from her hands, "Got it, no crashing into lampposts." he swung the key ring around his finger before getting in to the driving seat and reviving the engine.

"Wait." Bay called, "Help us with our bags?"

Toby gave the girls a look then rolled his eye, "If I get in trouble-"

"Then it'll be your fault." Daphne points out.

"Great now I have my fake sister and real sister turning on me." Toby said playfully. He picked up the bags and carried them into the house, "What did you guys buy?"

"Dresses." Daphne informed.

"There for Carlton's Dance this Saturday." Bay explained.

"You two are going to a dance?" Toby couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Seriously? That is-"

"Oh look Mom's home." Bay points behind Toby.

Toby quickly looked behind and then glared at Bay when he realized no on was there, "Not funny!"

"I thought it was." Daphne giggled.

"I'm leaving!" Toby was fed up with the harassment. "You guys need anything?"

"We need cereal." Daphne said as she glanced over at Bay, who just laughed.

"That happened one time!" Toby defended, "Why are you telling her this?" he looked over at Bay.

"Well she is your sister." Bay pointed out.

"I wish I was adopted." Toby said storming out.

"I love it when he's mad."

"I got to say it is pretty funny." Daphne smiled.

Bay agrees happily then leads Daphne upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I have a couple of accessories I think would go nice with your dress." Bay said slowly while looking at Daphne, not really knowing how to sign smiles, "I can't wait to see."

Bay goes over to her vanity and opens a drawer pulling out a small necklace with a rose on it. "My Mom gave it to me." She says, and then looks up. "I mean your Mom."

"Our Mom." Daphne said.

"Did you speak with Liam?" Bay wondered.

_'Last night'_

_'And?'_

_'He said he'd love to go' _Daphne broke out into a huge grin.

Bay couldn't help but smile too, _'Did you guys figure how you are getting to the dance?'_

_'No. How are you and Emmett getting there?'_

"I don't think riding on his motorcycle will work with a dress."

"You can come with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The more the merrier." Daphne said happily.

_'Thank you.'_

_'Any time.' _Daphne signed before she glanced at the clock, "I have to go home, Mom needs help with dinner."

"Oh wait!" Bay said before she tapped on Daphne's shoulder, getting her attention. "I need advice."

"Uhh...sure."

"I'm meeting Emmett's mom today."

"Melody? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm freaking out." Bay said in a stressful manner. "Is she nice?"

"Soo nice. She's like a second mother to me."

"Do you think she'll like me."

_'You are Regina's daughter' _Daphne points out before she left Bay's room. _'And she'll love you.'_

Bay shuts her door after Daphne leaves, letting herself have some alone.

She picked up her phone from her bedside table and flipped it open. She scrolled through her contacts in search of Emmett's cell phone number. She highlights it and presses 'Send text message'

**[Daphne said we can ride w/ her & Liam.] **Bay typed and clicked send. She sat her phone on her stomach while she waited for him to text back.

**[Sounds good. R u ready for tonight? Mom made spaghetti.] **Emmett texted back.

**[Spaghetti is my fav!] **Bay texted.

**[I know. That's why she's making it. C u soon.]**

**[Kk. Bye.] **Bay threw her phone next to her. She stared at the ceiling a few minutes longer before getting up, "I need to find something to wear," She says aloud.

She rummaged through her closet for something girly. She wasn't sure if Emmett's mother would approve of her dark colored clothes. She groaned loudly, not satisfied with her selection. She walked back over to her bed and picked up her phone.

**[Come by. Need help.] **Bay texted before throwing her phone back in its previous spot.

A few minutes later, Daphne pushed open the door to Bay's room, "You texted me.

Everything alright?"

_'I can't find anything to wear!'_

_'What do you call your closet full of clothes?'_

_'But I don't want to wear those. I want something Melody will like.'_

_'She wants to get to know you. Wear what you normally do.'_

_'Sure.' _Bay rolled her eyes, frustrated, " What about this?" She pulled out a pair of jeans

and black skull top.

"Less punk."

"This?" Bay then pulled out a sequenced dress.

"Less funk." Daphne pushed Bay aside. She pushed through the hangers of clothing, "This?"

"That?" Bay looks over at the faded floral printed top.

"What's with it?" Daphne wondered.

"My mom bought that for me as a gag gift." Bay chuckled.

"Wear it with a blank tank top underneath and a black skirt." Daphne handed her the shirt,

"I have to go. I have water boiling."

"Thanks. Bye." Bay waved.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mom, I'm going to go pick up Bay.' <em>Emmett informed when he walked into the kitchen where his mother had finished preparing dinner.

'_Okay. Make sure you drive safe and make sure you guys both wear a helmet.' _

'_Always do Ma,' _Emmett said as he grabbed his keys. Before he left the house he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. _'Bye Mom.'_

'_Bye, sweetie.' _Melody signed and went back to draining the noodles.

Emmett walked out the back door, through the garage, and to his motorcycle. He made sure his helmet was fastened snuggly before put his key into the ignition.

He arrived at the Kennish's home and made his way to the large front door. He rang the door bell twice before he was greeted by Kathryn.

"Emmett! Hello."

Emmett smiled and waved politely.

"Bay is in the living room."

'_Thanks.' _Emmett signed and walked with Kathryn to the living room.

Bay got up from the sofa as soon as she saw her boyfriend. "Hey." she said shyly.

"You guys have plans?" Kathryn wondered.

"Yeah, I'm going over to Emmett's house for dinner."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Sorry it was sort of last minute planning." Bay apologized.

"It's fine. You two have fun." Kathryn said and walked the two teens to the door, "Drive safe. Bye Emmett."

'_Goodbye,' _Emmett mouthed while he signed. They walked to his motorcycle and Emmett tossed Bay a helmet. _'Ready?'_

'_Yep,' _Bay couldn't help but smile even though she was super nervous.

It wasn't a long ride to Emmett's house, not that it mattered. Once he parked his motorcycle in the garage and made sure everything was fine he guided Bay into his house.

She had been there once before, but last time ended with her storming out.

'_My mom is in the kitchen.' _

"Okay." Bay said nervously.

Emmett placed his hand on her hand and walked with her to the kitchen, '_I got you. No worries.'_

'_Thanks.' _Bay used her free hand to sign.

'_Mom,' _Emmett tapped on his mother's shoulder, getting her attention, _'Mom, this is Bay.'_

'_I'm Melody,' _she extended her hand.

Bay gladly shook it, _'Thank you for having me.'_

'_Our pleasure. Emmett tells me you have a stomach for spaghetti,' _

'_I love it.'_

'_Good, I made enough for you to take home to your family.'_

"Family?" Bay said aloud, not able to figure what Emmett's mother was signing. "I have a brother, Toby, and well…Daphne, who I guess you could -"

'_No. no. no. Take food to your family.' _Emmett explained.

"Oh leftovers." Bay felt stupid for misinterpreting, _'Thank you.' _

Melody smiled sweetly, _'Let's eat!'_

Emmett walked with Bay to the dinning room, where the table was set so beautifully.

"Wow. This looks amazing." Bay complimented.

'_Thank you, dear. I'm glad you like it.' _Melody said touched. _'So you said you have a brother?'_

"Brother? Yes, his name is Toby. He's 17."

'_Emmett mentioned you're an artist?'_

"I don't think of myself as an artist. I just love to paint." Bay said truthfully.

'_Stop fooling yourself. You're art is __amazing__' _Emmett flashed Bay a smile.

'_So how is the spaghetti?' _Melody wondered.

"So good! What sauce do you use?" Bay asked, not ever tasting anything like it before.

'_From my great grandmother. It was her recipe.'_

"I love it."

'_Me too. Great job Mom.'_

Melody smiled, pleased she did so well, _'Thank you both.'_

Dinner ended an hour later and desert too passed. Bay and Emmett excused themselves after finishing the cheesecake.

"Do you think she liked me?" Bay asked nervously, hoping she made a good impression.

'_You were wonderful. She liked you.' _Emmett assured, _'I have to help clean up, I can take you home now.'_

"Okay. Tell your mom I said thanks again, I had a great time." Bay was glad she did this. She wished she hadn't stressed out so much over it.

Emmett drove Bay home and waited for her to get into the house before driving away. He walked into his house, kicked of his shoes and helped his mother load the dishwasher. _'What'd you think?'_

'_She is a very nice girl.' _Melody said before breaking out into a laugh. _'She reminds me of Regina.'_

'_Is that a good thing?'_

Melody smiled, _'It's a wonderful thing.' _

Later that night Emmett sat on his bed and admired the picture he took of Bay when they riding on his motorcycle tonight. He smiled the way her hair was tossed in front of her face from the wind.

He glanced at the clock, it was almost ten o'clock. 'I hope she's up.' he thought to himself.

He grabbed his cell phone and texted her, **[Hope u had fun]**

**[I did. My parents said they want u to come over sometime for dinner]**

**[Uh oh.] **Emmett texted.

**[Don't worry I'll have my dad go easy on u. : )] **

**[Great. Can't wait for the dance.] **

**[Me either.] **Bay texted back.

**[Get some sleep. TTYT]**

**[Night.] **Bay texted before she shut her phone and laid down.

Emmett did the same once he received the last text from her. He sunk into his bed, covered himself with a blanket and went to sleep.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Dancing to the Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! Every review I get urges me to not give up and keep writing. Thanks to **_**NuGirl **_**and **_**DramaQueen1103 **_**for helping me! I couldn't do it with out you guys. Not to mention all of you guys reading out there and reviewing! Keep doing what you're doing. :D **

**Well enjoy this chapter. **

The Beauty of Hands

Chapter Four: Dancing to the Beat of Your Heart

Bay removed the last curler from her hair. She gave her head a quick spritz of hairspray, making sure every curl wouldn't fall. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, double checking everything was perfect. She clasped a heart shaped necklace around her neck, added some matching earrings and she was set.

"Daphne's here!" Bay heard her mother call from downstairs. Moment later Daphne came into Bay's room, her hair pinned into an elegant updo and she wore the necklace Bay had given to her.

"Did Regina do your hair?" Bay asked, it looked amazing.

Daphne glowed as she smiled. "Yep, I hope it isn't too formal."

Bay shook her head, "Not at all."

Daphne let out a sigh of relief. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just slip on my shoes and grab my purse."

Once Bay glanced at herself a dozen times more, she was ready. The two young ladies walked downstairs where their dates were waiting.

Liam smiled when he saw Daphne and Emmett couldn't help but stare when he made eye

contact with Bay.

"Let's get some pictures," Kathryn demanded pulling out her camera from her back pocket.

"Mom," Bay sighed, "Can't we go just one day without you taking pictures?"

"Hush," Kathryn shushed, "Everyone on three!"She held up one finger, then two, then finally three before she took a picture. She glanced at the camera screen and gushed,

"You guys look amazing!"

"Thanks," Daphne said as she smiled.

"We should get going," Bay instructed.

'_What about the corsage?' _Emmett asked with a smirk.

'_You got me a corsage?' _Bay looked up at Emmett, blushing.

"I got one for you too," Liam said.

"You didn't have to," Daphne said honestly, although glad she wasn't left out.

Liam pulled out a corsage with light blue roses dusted with sparkles. "I hope it matches," he said as he brought it closer to Daphne's dress, examining the closeness in color.

"It's perfect."

'_Yours is perfect too,' _Emmett signed while having a cocky smile upon his face. He removed the flowered wristband from it's clear box. Emmett slid the silver wrist banded corsage onto Bay's wrist. The silver matched the diamond clustered detailing that was on her dress. The flowers were a group of three dark purple hydrangeas.

'_Wow.' _Bay stared at her wrist for a few seconds, _'It's beautiful.' _Bay got on her tiptoes to

give Emmett a sweet, thankful kiss on the lips, "Thank you."

'_You're welcome.' _

"We should get going," Daphne said just glancing at the clock that hung next to the front door.

"Yeah we should," Bay agreed.

"Be safe, be home by curfew!" Kathryn called as she watched the group of teens exit the house.

"Oh my gosh," Daphne and Bay said simultaneously as they looked at the small black stretch limo parked in the street.

'_What is this?' _Bay signed to Emmett as Daphne asked the same question to Liam.

'_Liam and I split the cost. Besides we didn't want to arrive in Liam's mom's soccer mom van.'_

"You sure know how to surprise a girl, don't cha?" Bay smiled widely.

'_I like to see you happy,' _Emmett said truthfully.

'_I'm always happy when I'm with you.' _Bay stated. At that moment Emmett swung his arm around her shoulder and walked with Liam and Daphne to the limo.

"This is so cool! " Bay said as she slid into the limo noticing the giant TV in the back and the mini fridge with an assortment of sodas and sparkling cider. She saw the plastic champagne glasses and passed them out to everyone in the car as the driver pulled out of her parents driveway and started toward the school.

"I agree very much," Daphne smiled, looking directly at her date.

Bay smiled and poured sparkling cider into everyone's glasses. "To the best night ever," she toasted.

At that moment Daphne and Emmett shared a knowing smile.

'_To us,' _Emmett signed with a smile and clinked their glasses.

"I have no idea what you just said," Bay smiled, "but whatever it was I'm sure it was incredibly sweet."

Without warning she felt his lips on hers.

Emmett just couldn't take it anymore. She was so happy and she looked so beautiful. He just had to kiss her again!

Daphne blushed and looked at Liam. "Sorry, they think they're in love or something," she

told him quietly.

"That's okay," Liam said with a little smirk. "I'm just glad I get to have you all to myself."

Daphne smiled widely. She looked over at Bay and Emmett, whose lips were still locked.

"Mmhh," she cleared her throat.

Bay pulled away and Emmett just looked at her puzzled, _'What's wrong?'_

'Daphne,' Bay simply said.

Emmett looked at Daphne and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Anyone want more cider?" Liam offered, taking the bottle and pouring more into his cup.

"It doesn't have the same effect as the real stuff," Bay joked. "But sure, hit me!"

_'Me too,' _Emmett signed.

Liam poured more into Daphne's cup, and then Bay's before closes the bottle.

"Emmett wanted some," Bay said.

"Oh sorry dude, still not use to signing," Liam said honestly.

_'It's cool.' _Emmett understood.

"He says it's cool," Daphne interpreted.

"Speaking of sign, check this out..." Liam stuck his pointer and middle finger out and moved them in swaying motion downwards above the palm of his other hand. It looked as if his fingers were legs. _'Dance!'_ he signed and said at the same time.

"You learned a new sign!" Daphne clapped her hands together, happy to see Liam communicating in sign language.

"The power of YouTube!" Liam joked. "Was it correct?"

Daphne nodded and Emmett did the sign for dance too.

"I can't wait to..." Bay said, _'Dance!'_

Daphne laughed. "Me either!"

"But I just have one question," Bay looked at Daphne. "How does a deaf dance work?" she asked just as the car came to a slow stop in front of the school.

The group looked around at one another as excitement crept over all of them.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see!" Daphne told Bay with a smile.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Bay said excited.

'_Believe it, beautiful,' _Emmett signed.

Bay lit up. "I caught beautiful."

Daphne rolled her eyes playfully. "He said for you to believe it."

"And then he called me beautiful?" Bay asked.

Daphne nodded.

The door to the limo opened and the driver helped the ladies out of the back. The boys got out and took the arms of their dates and lead them down the red carpet and into the school.

Once they entered the school they were in utter awe. The room was lit with star shaped candles at every table.

"Look at the lights!" Liam pointed to the strobe lights flashes across the room.

"Lets get our pictures taken!" Daphne suggested excitedly once she spotted a

photographer waiting in front of a Paris backdrop.

"Oh la la!" Bay said in her best French accent. _'Do you want to?'_

_'Sure,' _Emmett agreed.

Just as Bay and Emmett were about to follow Liam and Daphne, Emmett felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was a tall, built, jock looking guy, _'Emmett!' _The kid shook hands with Emmett. _'So who is this?'_

_'Bay, my girlfriend,' _Emmett introduced.

Bay only could read her name as Emmett signed, she was kind of lost.

_'Hey I'm Kevin, you better be good to my man, Emmett,' _Kevin signed, rather fast so Bay was now surely confused.

_'She isn't fluent with sign, she isn't deaf,' _Emmett explained politely, not wanting to come off insulting.

_'Oh.' _Kevin was taken back for a second but recovered and just smiled at Bay, who smiled in return.

_'We were just going to get our picture taken, I'll see you around.' _Emmett took hold of Bay's hand and walked away. _'Sorry.'_

_'For what?' _Bay wondered.

_'I feel when I sign...it's like I'm leaving you out.'_

"You're leaving? Why? What that did that kid say?" Bay asked worriedly, not catching the whole thing Emmett signed.

_'No, no, no. Leaving. You. Out.'_

"You aren't leaving me out. I just have to learn more sign language," Bay said trying to make

Emmett feel better. She noticed he was staring down at his feet when she finished speaking._ 'What's wrong?'_

_'I've been taking a speech class,' _Emmett admitted.

"Class?"

Emmett tries to sign the word for speech but Bay didn't understand.

Bay spotted Daphne coming back with Liam from taking pictures, "Daphne, what does this..." Bay mimicked Emmett's hand motions, "...mean?"

"He said speech," Daphne explained a tad confused to what they could be talking about.

_"I'm going to introduce Liam to my friends,"_ Daphne said and signed.

"Okay." Bay waited until Daphne and Liam had left before talking to Emmett again,

_'You're taking a speech class?'_

_'Yeah,' _Emmett nodded. _'So I can communicate with you better.'_

"But I'm learning sign language."

_'I feel bad that you have to learn a whole new language in order to talk with me.'_

"You feel bad?" Bay said with sadness in her voice, "You do what you want, don't do it for me."

_'I'm doing it for us.' _Emmett covered his hand over hers and squeezed it lightly. _'Come on let's dance.' _He then led her to the dance floor where they began to dance. It was a slow song, so it was a bit hard to feel the vibrations, but Emmett managed.

He pulled Bay close to him and rested his hands on her waist, as they swayed left to right. Bay looked up at Emmett and flashed a smile before bringing her arms up to his head and resting them around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

Emmett removed his hand from Bay's waist to sign. _'What was that for?' _

"For being you," Bay smiled and kissed him again.

Emmett smiled and kept moving to an excellent rhythm to the music. "You're a wonderful dancer," Bay said slowly with a smile.

Emmett put his hand to his mouth and brought it forward, _'Thank you.'_

"You're welcome," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the song.

They seemed to have stayed that way for a long time, feeling nothing but the beat of the music along with each other's breathing. They felt completely and totally at peace. There were fast songs and slow ones and even a couple group dances.

Soon Emmett pulled away and smiled at his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Bay asked.

'_Wanna go for a walk?' _he signed.

"Go where?" Bay looked confused.

_'I want to show you something.' _He took hold of Bay's hand and led her out of the dance.

"Where are we going?" Bay said aloud, although it was pointless because Emmett wasn't looking at her.

They made their way behind the building, to the school's green house. Emmett opened the large glass doors of the green house and stepped in before he pulled Bay in and shut the door.

_'What are we doing?' _Bay asked.

_'Look!' _Emmett pointed in front of them.

Bay turned her attention to what was in front of her. It was a small table, set for two, lit by candles. "Is this for us?"

Emmett nodded and smiled, _'For us.'_

"How'd you do-"

_'No questions, let's just eat.' _Emmett led Bay to the table and pulled her chair out for her before he took his own seat. He then removed the silver lids from their platters.

"Pizza?" Bay cocked her head to the side and giggled.

_'No one deliveries Spaghetti,' _Emmett signed.

_'I love it. Thank you,' _Bay signed happily, "So what about Liam and Daphne? Won't they worry?"

_'Nah, they're probably dances like maniacs.'_

Bay laughed, "I'm having a really great time."

_'Me too.'_

"I wish tonight didn't have to end." Bay said truthfully.

_'Who says it has to?'_

"What do you mean?"

_'We have until tomorrow to return the limo. We could drive around.' _

"I have a curfew." Bay said sadly. It wasn't like she hadn't broke curfew before, but never with Emmett. She didn't want to have to sneak around anymore,

Emmett was a very nice guy, she didn't want to be restricted from him.

_'Maybe another time.'_

_'Definitely.' _Bay smirked and picked up a slice of pizza. "Mm. This smells so good," she said.

'_It is good,' _Emmett signed.

"Good?" Bay asked a little confused. "So you like it too then?"

Emmett nodded and signed to her that it was from his favorite restaurant.

"That's so cool!" Bay said delighted to be sharing something so personal with him.

Emmett smirked at her, happy to be sharing it with her. '_If you like this you're going to love dessert!' _he signed with confidence

"Dessert?" Bay grinned and mimicked his sign.

Emmett simply nodded. He smiled at her looking into her deep eyes, seemingly getting lost.

"What?" Bay wondered out loud.

'_I was just thinking about how beautiful you are,' _he signed but before Bay could even respond she looked up and saw Daphne and Liam walking over.

"There you guys are," Daphne said as she approached the couple, "We've been looking for you."

"Everything alright?" Bay wondered.

"_Yeah. Liz and Megan said they were having a bonfire after the dance, they invited all four of us_," Daphne signed and spoke at the same time.

_'I think I'm going to pass. But you guys can go,' _Emmett signed.

"Bay?" Daphne asked curiously, "You wanna come along?"

"No, but thanks. You guys have fun. I think I'm going to have Emmett take me home after this."

"Oh, okay." Daphne glanced at Emmett and Bay. She wondered what was going on between them. She knew about the kiss, but it seemed they were getting closer and closer. Were they an item? Could a hearing and non hearing relationship actually work? "I guess we'll have the driver pick you guys up once he drops us off?"

_'Sounds like a plan.' _Emmett smiled.

Daphne and Liam walked back into the dance, leaving Bay and Emmett alone again.

"How come you didn't want to go?" Bay asked.

_'I don't want to spend my night at some bonfire with people I don't know...' _Emmett stopped for a second, laid his hands on the table, and looked up to Bay. He stared into her rich brown eyes, "I want to...spend it...with you."

**Author's Note 2: I know that Emmett didn't really speak those lines in the show, but I wanted to add my little twist and spin things to this. I hope you guys like. Also I just want to give you guys a heads up. I will be in Colorado for my sister's wedding on the 26th through the 29th, then afterwards I will be off to school. I'm not sure when I will be able to update, but I will try and get you something within the next two weeks. Well hope you liked the chapter.**

**Tell me what you think :) **


	5. Surprises Arise

**Author's Note: I know it's been almost a year since I updated. But let me say I've been busy :D I will try to update more often, that goes for this story and my Gilmore Girl's story. Well anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter. Also now that Switched at Birth is back for the fall, I feel inspired. So I should be updating weekly. Once it airs again :D Enjoy!**

**Read & Review, Please.**

The Beauty of Hands

Chapter Five: Surprises Arise

Daphne and Liam make their way back to the dance. They catch up with Liz and Megan.

'_Hey Megan.' _Daphne signs and speaks at the same time so Liam is able to understand, _'We would love to attend your party, but Bay and Emmett aren't joining us.'_

'_Okay. Cool see you after the dance,' _Megan signs before her sister, Liz, pulls her back to the dance floor.

Liam taps on Daphne's shoulder causing her to turn and face him, "Do you want to bust some moves before we go."

Daphne giggles, "Sure I'll 'bust some moves'."

'_Are you sure you don't want to go with Megan and Liz?' _Bay signs to Emmett, who continues to eat another slice of pizza.

'_I'm not really friends with them. They're Daphne friends not mine.' _Emmett explains.

Bay nods before smiling sweetly, "I have a really fun night."

'_Me too.' _Emmett's blues eye sparkle from the candle he hovers over. He places a peck on Bay's glossed lips before pulling away and standing up.

'_Where you going?' _Bay questions.

'_Follow me,' _Emmett takes hold of Bay's hand and leads her out of the green house.

Emmett stops in front of the limo, opening the door for his girlfriend. _'Get in.'_

'_Where are we going?' _

'_Just get in.' _Emmett waits until Bay is seated before climbing in next to her.

' _Tell me where we are going!' _

'_My house. I want to show you this movie.'_

"Movie?" Bay says aloud, thinking what possible movie is so urgent to see. "What is it called?"

Emmett places his index finger to Bay's lips. Bay continues to talk through her blocked lip. Emmett then replaces his finger with his lips, kissing her softly.

Bay's questions are put on hold as her mind and lips wander.

"We're here!" The limo driver says as he pulls to the stop in front of Emmett's house.

Bay pushes Emmett gently backwards, causing their lips to unlock.

'_What's wrong?' _Emmett signs with a worried look on his face.

Bay points through the tinted windows, "We're at your house."

Emmett just smiles and scoots out of the limousine. Once he is completely out, he reaches his hand to Bay, helping her out.

Once they are in the house, they remove their coats and uncomfortable dress shoes. Bay collapses on the couch while Emmett grabs them a few lemonades.

'_So what is this so special movie we had to leave the dance for?'_ Bay asks anxiously.

Emmett grabs an unlabeled DVD case on the end table. He pops the DVD disc in the player. _'Ready?'_

Bay nods and smiles widely. Emmett smiles and takes a seat on the couch next to Bay.

Bay watches as the television screen goes from black to a picture of her and Emmett. _'What is this?'_

'_Just watch.' _Emmett turns her head to the T.V screen, adverting her attention to the movie.

Bay continues to watch as the picture change of her and Emmett. There was one of them the first time her gave her a ride home. A picture of the billboard Emmett had surprised her on her 16th birthday. One of her favorite was a picture of her sitting at the creek, near her house, skipping rocks. That day was loads of fun. The most fun she had in ages.

Before the movie of pictures had ended, a clip of Emmett appeared. _'Many more pictures and memories to come.' _He signed before ended the video.

'_So did you like it?' _Emmett wondered.

Bay didn't know what to say, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. It was the one thing that could make her whole 'switched-at-birth' situation a little better. Bay, speechless, just leans in a kisses Emmett passionately.

' _I'll take that as a yes.' _Emmett signs before he gets pulled back into Bay's embrace.

Thankfully, both Bay and Emmett are able to enjoy an activity that requires no verbal communication. Bay's hands find Emmett's hair as his lips touch hers once again and something ignites inside of her. Something wonderful, something powerful, and something she can't even begin to overcome. She closes her eyes and opens up her senses feeling Emmett's beautiful hands roam her body through her top and gasps as his fingers find their way underneath and he touches her bare skin. She feels like she could stay like this forever with him as long as neither one of them runs out of air.

Although Emmett cannot hear the little soft moans coming from his girlfriend he can certainly feel her reaction. His hands tingle as her skin heats up beneath his touch. He wants her. He wants her more than anything. They fall back on to the cushions and pull away from each other more desperate for oxygen. Emmett stares down at Bay's pouty, bright red lips, swollen from his kisses and her hair fanned out over the couch pillow and thinks to himself that he has never seen anything so beautiful.

Bay smiles back with butterflies in her stomach, unsure of what this feeling is but reckons if it is what she hears described in radio pop songs and sappy romantic comedies then she might just be falling in love. She bites her lower lip and lays down on the outside of the sofa. Emmett smiles, holding his girl in his arms. Bay, taking her cue, rests her head on his chest happy. Emmett revels in the sensation of holding her. Bay gets lost to the sound of his beating heart, and without another word they both begin to drift off into a dreamland together.

Melody walks through the front door, hangs up her jacket, makes her way to the kitchen and tosses her car keys on the counter. The keys fall to the floor making a loud 'clunk'. Unable to hear them fall, she goes on with her life. She glances across the kitchen, into the living room, noticing the television was left on. She walks around the counter, stepping on the keys that had fallen. She bends down to pick them up, as she reaches for the key ring, she notices a pair of heels, a purse, and a shawl, tossed on the ground near the couch.

She walks over to the couch, to her surprise, to see two sleeping teenagers embraced in one another's arms.

Unsure of what exactly to do, Melody pick up her phone and dials Regina's number. She then grabs the small monitor which reach reads her as she signs.

"Hello?" Regina answers.

'_It's Mel. I'm not sure what to do…or how to say this…'_

"What's wrong?" Melody watches the monitor, as the man on the screen, interprets Regina's words into signs.

'_I came home to find Emmett and Bay asleep on the couch.'_

"When did they get home?"

'_I'm not sure. I assume last night. They are still in their clothes from the formal_.'

"I'll be over in a second to pick Bay up."

'_Sounds good. Oh, Regina?'_

"Yeah?"

'_You don't think they slept together?' _Melody signs, as the interpreter interpret what she signs into words, so Regina can understand.

"Well talk about what they did or didn't do when I get there."

'_See you soon.' _Melody says before she hangs up the phones. She turns back around, to the couch, and lets outs a sigh. She hopes she raised Emmett well.

Regina arrives about ten minutes later, wondering what she is going to say to Bay and how she is going to handle the situation. She wonders if she should tell Kathryn and John or if she should just keep the whole thing to herself. The severity of it all weighs on her and she rests her head on the steering wheel trying to think. Only to be scared nearly to death by a loud tapping on the window. She jumps, looks over and sees Melody staring in at her with a look on her face that lets Regina know she has just as much on her mind.

Regina rests her hand on her heart trying to catch her breath and finally opens the door. She steps out.

_Hey. _She signs. _I got here as fast as I could. _

_I am glad you came. _Melody signs back. _I'm freaking out here I don't know what to do. _

_Where are they? _

_In the living room. _Melody tells her before taking her inside and showing her where the kids are.

Regina doesn't know what to say seeing the kids in such an intimate position. She reaches down and shakes Bay's shoulder. "Wake up Bay, it's time to go home."

Bay wakes up slowly but is completely startled when she sees Regina and Melody standing over her.

Feeling Bay stir Emmett wakes up as well. _What is going on? _He signs immediately on alert.

_I was going to ask you the same thing. _Melody signs trying not to blow up. _Did you sleep with her?_

What? No!

"Wait, do you think we had sex?" Bay says looking at Regina.

"Lets just go, Bay. We'll discuss this in the car."

"We did not sleep together. We just feel asleep!"

"Bay, now!" Regina says grabbing Bay's hand and pulling her out of the house after waving goodbye to Melody.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" Regina questions Bay.

"I told you already. Nothing happened. Emmett and I just came home from the dance and watched a movie, then fell asleep." Bay says, frustrated that neither Regina nor Melody believe her.

It was almost seven in the morning when Bay arrives back home. She walks through the backdoor, hoping to avoid her parents. She slips off her heels, to decrease the noise, and tip toes to the stairs. She grasps the railing, just as she was about to make her first step up the stairs, she hears the front door open and close. She quickly walks up the stairs and to her room. She takes off her dress as she enters her bedroom. She tosses it to the floor, not bothering to hang it up. She removes her jewelry and her corsage, places them on her dresser. She rummages through her drawers, taking out some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Once she is dressed, she tousled her curly locks, as if she had bed head.

She glances at herself in the mirror hung above her dresser; she smiles at how well she accomplished the look that appeared she has just awoken. She opens her bedroom door, ready to walk out, "Ahh geeze!" she screeches, startled to see Daphne standing in the doorway. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Daphne stares at Bay's attire. "When did you get home?"

"Ohh...I…I got in…" Bay stumbles over her words, trying to think of what to say, "I got in around midnight." She lies, not wanting to tell Daphne that she literally just got in.

"You did?" Daphne cocks her head to the side, looking at Bay questionably, "That's funny, Kathryn came in to check on you, and she said you weren't in your room."

"My mom came in to check in on me?" Bay asked panicked.

"_Yeah," _Daphne signed, _"but I knew you were probably coming home, so I told her you had left your phone at Carlton."_

"_You lied for me?" _Bay whispered as she signed.

Daphne shrugs her shoulders, not seeing what the big deal was. "So?"

"Nothing. It's just you aren't the one who lies and covers for someone,"

"_Sometimes people surprise you." _Daphne signs before walking away.

"They sure do." Bay watches as Daphne walks back downstairs.

She hears her phone beep, signaling she has a new text message. She flips open her cell and read the text, which was Emmett.

"**Is it safe to talk? No hovering parents?"** Bay reads the text aloud.

She smiles and laughs slightly, **"It's safe to talk. So how's your mom? Has things calm down?**"

"**No. My mother said she is taking away my phone. But she let me tell you before she did."**

"**That sucks!"**

"**Have to go. Mom is like a helicopter. Morse code later?" **

Bay laughed at Emmett's joke before replying, **"Meet me the billboard at 10." **Bay sent the message and waited patiently for a response.

Bay stared at her phone for about five minutes until she was interrupted by a knock on her door, "Come in!"

Regina opens Bay's door and peaks her head in, "Can we talk?"

"Not again!" Bay huffs, "I told you nothing happened."

Regina takes a seat next to Bay on the bed, "I know nothing happened, I just wanted to tell you what to do if 'it' does happen."

Bay's eyes widen and she jumps to her feet, "Okay, so I know we are new to the mother-daughter thing, but Kathryn already covered the whole 'my body is a virtue. Use condoms. Blah blah blah…"

"Well as a mother…as _your_ mother, I have to tell you these things." Regina says softly, "So you and Emmett aren't-"

"No!" Bay says frustrated. "Don't worry once we do, I'll send you a tweet."

Regina chuckles, "You know I worry because I care."

"I know." Bay nods and smiles.

"So care to tell me all about the dance?" Regina gushes, wanting gossip.

"Well first once we got out of the amazing limo…" Bay went through the night, detail by detail, as her and a Regina say on her bed together.

They we interrupted by Daphne storming through Bay's bedroom, _"You stayed over Emmett's and fell asleep! Why did you lie to me?!"_

Bay and Regina both stare at one another, before they both swallowed loudly, and stood still, frozen.

**To be continued…..**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's sort of left undone, but I have more to come for the next chapter. Can you say drama? **

**Just remember you never know what life has to surprise you with.**

**~Coffeebeanner**


End file.
